


Amnesia Was Her Name

by rambobulouss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambobulouss/pseuds/rambobulouss
Summary: Luz loses her memories and Amity is tasked with looking after her until Eda can find a less risky way of getting her memories back. Lumity hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	Amnesia Was Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> I can't put this in tags, but the title is a Lemon Demon song! Highly recommend it, if not all of his songs :) anyways, this is my shot at a proper fic with chapters and such. Lmk if you enjoyed it in the comments, and with that said, enjoy!!

“Come ON, Hooty! Work with me here!” Amity yelled in desperation.

Amity had just heard terrible news from Willow. An accident had happened in school, resulting in Luz losing almost all her memories. She had been called to look after her while Willow, Eda and King went out to find a less illegal way to get her memories back. There was no way Eda could try sending Willow or Amity in there, it’d be too risky for a human.

Amity was worried sick, when she heard the news she almost had a panic attack thinking about what could've happened to the human. She managed to sneak out with some assistance from her siblings, running as fast as she could to the titular Owl House.

Just one problem: Hooty wouldn’t let her in.

“Hmmm… no thanks!” Hooty grumbled. He was very bitter about the time Amity strangled him. Infact, he was still healing from that. “I wouldn’t want to annoy you!”

“But that’s what- Ugh! Nevermind, just let me in Hooty, please! Luz needs me in there!” Amity scrunched up her face trying not to get angry.

“Luz doesn’t need you! She’s a perfectly capable human who doesn’t need someone coddling her. I'll just be staying here protecting her from you, that’s all!” Hooty retorted. He was just spouting horse-apples when he said that, but he didn’t realize how it would affect Amity.

Her face went red, her eyes widened, and looked completely done with Hooty. She turned her hand into a fist.

What happened next would be too violent to put into words, but the gist of it is she kicked the door down, albeit with lots of force.

The witch stormed into the living room, seeing Luz lying on the sofa, giggling away at the ceiling. When she heard Amity stomp in, she sat up. She looked woozy.

“Wahah..? Well, who are youuu, missy… haha,” Her speech was slurred. "You have… greenie… greenie hair bangs! Ahaha…"

Amity sighed, and sat down next to the human. "So, you really don't remember me, huh?" She muttered. "Heehee… you're funny!" The human giggled some more. She slouched over onto one of the sofa cushions. 

"Look, I won't be here for long. I'm just gonna make sure you don't do anything stupid, alright?" Amity snapped, but immediately frowned afterwards. She sighed once again. Luz seemed to not be paying much attention.

"Aha… okey dokey!" Luz got up again and lied on her belly, staring at Amity like she was a trophy or piece of art.

Amity tried to pay no mind to Luz's seemingly endless staring, but it clearly wasn't working because Luz proceeded to ask,

"Why is your face like… all red?"

Aw crap, she had caught her blushing. Amity hastily put her hands on her cheeks, when she got an idea.

Smirking, she reached for her bag, and pulled out her sixth volume of The Good Witch Azura, shoving it in Luz's face. "Ooh...wha?" The human exclaimed. "Pretty girlie…"

"It's a story. Want me to read it to you?" Amity opened the book to find the page where she had left off herself. Luz nodded with excitement, inching closer to the witch, eager to listen.

"Okay then, let's get started…"

'The Chrysalian Lake was known to be dangerous. Hundreds of stories of the place detailed the perilous journey of going there, and the consequences of diving into it's waters. Azura knew this, but she wasn't scared, no, not at all! Hecate was concerned for her sanity, but went along with it…'

\----------

"... And that's the end of chapter five."  
Amity folded the corner of the page and closed the book. "So, what'd you think?" She looked to her right, expecting to see either a sleeping human or an excited one. 

She didn't see either.

Amity got up, scouring the room to see if Luz had hidden somewhere. She checked the upstairs, the balcony, the attic, the nest, everywhere… but she couldn't find her.

There was only one place left, the kitchen. The witch practically flew into it, praying she'd find Luz just trying to get some snacks. But alas, she wasn't there either.

Amity was just about to lose all hope, when she noticed… the back door was open.

She was overcome with a sigh of relief, which was immediately turned into a shriek. Luz had left the house! Damn you, immersive book, damn you!

There was no time to curse though, she had to move fast. What if she had been caught by the conformatorium, or worse?

Amity sighed for the fourth time, and bolted out of the house, and into Bonesborough, now on a mission to get Luz safe and sound.


End file.
